Hey Arnold and Harry Potter Crossover
by tinyBrocks
Summary: We see that our young fourth grade class at P.S118 Are being transferred to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry for the fifth grade. See Helga, Arnold and the gang as they go on Hogwarts adventures and struggle with house seperation and love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Arnold/Harry potter Crossover

We see that our young forth grade class at P.S118 Are being transferred to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry for the fifth grade.

This is my first fanfic that has been published and I do not have confidence in my writing But I felt this needed to be done. I am open to any and all suggestions. Be warned I am a Helga/Arnold fan, I don't really have a plan for when they are at school or if they should be at the same time as harry potter and the golden trio. Helga beating up on Draco Malfoy or befriending is a possibility. I am also a Draco/Harry fan but that problem for you cause I don't plan on entering it unless it is demanded. I don't want to get my yaoi fan girl juices on the sanctity that is the Helga/Arnold relationship. I am also a Curly/Rhonda fan but again whatever works for you imaginary readers.

Arnold

Arnold was up early, Grandma had a late episode and he didn't want her to have to bother with breakfast as he was grabbing the eggs suddenly a sharp wrapping sound startled him immensely causing him to drop all the eggs onto the kitchen floor. It was a pidgin perhaps one of his own, arnold didn't recognize it but it had a message for him. Arnold let it in and fed it gently untying the letter from its leg. scanning it over quickly he ran to get his grandfather. "grandpa! grandpa" Whoa hey there shortman what with all the yelling and the screaming this early we got boarders and I don't think Mister smith would appreciate it very much if you woke him up, he got home pretty late last night" "I got a letter from this school and they say that there's a magic school and a pigeon brought it to me"

"thats odd they usually send owls" his grandmother said popping up from behind a chair holding a mouse in one hand and had a mouse trap stuck to the other.

Ohh pookie how did that happen" someone left cheese out and I had to grab this little guy to stop him from getting to my cheese! I left that out for the mice pookie"

"well maybe the mice shouldn't have left it out then. Anyway whats this about Hogwarts!"

I got in, that great dear, you know when I turned your age I went to madame Yuko's for my magic schooling! Hogwarts was very nice but yukos was better for me with more private instruction and I got a full scholar ship books included!" Pookie you knew that Arnold had magic? of course I thought you knew the way he would always manage to get out of his crib and send his socks flying as a baby! Now what does that letter say come on now read it aloud

"Dear Mr. Shortman,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your pigeon by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

Oh theres a second page too"

Come on now arnold some of us ain't getting any younger you know"

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

But what about Abner? and my birds! arnold almost yelled concerned for his furry and feathered friends

"Abner can stay here with us and you can take one bird with you arnold and we'll send a different pigeon each week with a letter for you. I just hope they'll let you keep a pigeon instead of an owl."

We get broomsticks! Arnold shock with excitement

You heard the letter not till next year"

Grandma why didn't you ever tell me that I had magic.

I thought you knew as well dear after all it is your magic,

Now come on we haven't got all day, you don't have any school supplies yet!

Grandpa! Its too early I haven't even had breakfast yet,

I think this ones in your grandmother's court dear, she is the magical one after all

Arnold signed once again lamenting his crazy family and their antics, now with magic thrown into the mixing pot.

What houses should everyone be in? Arnold gerald Phoebe and Helga are going into their obvious houses but where should everyone else go? Next to get her letter is Helga! Sorry if this is to short. Also How can I make grandma more crazy and yet magical!


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter! Helga is up now! I don't think I'm gonna do a getting your Hogwarts letter story for any of the other kids. I'm just gonna go straight to shopping, but make no mistake everyone else in Ps 118 is coming to Hogwarts too. Also I can't remember the name of Helga's Komodo Dragon and I can't find it on the internet so I have hence forth dubbed her Lucy.

Helga

Helga sat in her room, staring blankly ahead listening to the screaming of her parents downstairs. Her father yelling about sandwiches or something, she couldn't even remember why this fight had started. Suddenly there was a crashing and a lot of banging, _Bob must have gotten a few drinks into himself he always get violent when he drinks_ Helga thought bitterly to herself. She was sad in a way that olga was gone, Olga would have brought home an A and they would have stopped fighting for a night just to please her. No it was imperfect Helga who had to suffer because she while bright could never bring home anything better than what olga had gotten. Now he was yelling something about Miriam being a freak, this always came up and she never understood why, miriam was no less freakish than anyone else she knew in this world. She loved her mom while drunk and not so helpful she was her mom. Helga could remember a time when she was very small that her mother would pick her up, play with her and take her flying, Helga always assumed the flying part was a dream. Helga always got angry that she couldn't protect her mom from bob, miriam was his wife and she definitely couldn't defend herself. Another crash and Helga flinched out of her thoughts and back into reality. Anger flowed through her and an alarming rate, _Calm down ol' girl if you get too angry bad things will happen again and we cannot explain another shattered object to bob especially in this mood. _It was almost morning and the fighting has calmed, _might as well get some sleep for a bit before morning comes. _

After sleep -

Helga woke up damming her alarm clock and whoever had created them. _Well breakfast isn't gonna make itself _ Helga had found over the years making her own breakfast and breakfast for bob and miriam was most efficient. After all don't make breakfast everyone starves, except for bob who picks something up on the way to work. Make breakfast for herself but put bob in a mood and miriam in danger. Make breakfast for everyone bobs happy you're happy and miriam gets some puking fuel in her, A deterrent against drinking until later in the day when its digested or the food will soak some alcohol. Win-win! At this time suddenly there was a tapping against the window, Helga just dismissed it as the neighborhood meth addict once against trying to get in. it continued and Helga went to go get the pepper spray and a crow bar but it wasn't delusional steve at the window it was an owl holding a letter. _ooohhh such a cute owl I bet he's lost _ Okay Bukko I don't know what you want from me but if you poop on anything I'm making owl bacon for breakfast instead of pork Helga stated as she shut the window. The owl looked like it was going to poop itself from the fear Helga instilled in him. The little owl held out its leg shakily

"you wait here" Helga said running in the opposite direction of the kitchen.

When she returned she was holding a big fat dead mouse in her hands. _This WAS for Lucy but I think that you should have it little fella. _The owl looked as grateful as an owl can look as Helga picked him up and took him to the front door. _Don't be a stranger now _she called out to the owl as he flew off into the Rising sun. Lets she what my owl friend brought me, suddenly she smelt a burning, _Crimeny the bacon Now I got to start over from scratch! _As Helga bustled about trying to get breakfast on the table and into herself before Big bob woke up. He may have been fighting late last night but thats not reason he should miss work in his book, In fact almost nothing was worth missing work including the birth of his second child. Quietly Miriam still drunk from the night had snuck downstairs look for a morning "smoothie" she only found "coffee" in the kitchen sitting at the table as Helga bustled here and there preparing completely unaware of her mother. Looking down she noticed the letter for Helga and a few stray feathers on the table. Opening it skimming it quickly she shrieked! Helga jumped almost ruining another batch of bacon and nearly missing her own arm with the scalding skillet. _Helga do you know what this is? _

_It's a letter mom, criminally how much coffee have you had this morning? _

_Its an acceptance letter to Hogwarts no less! And that means what? you my beautiful daughter are going to magic school! I didn't know you had magic why didn't ever tell me. _

_I have mom . . . Multiple times every time I tried to talk with you about something weird that had happened to me when bob wasn't around you were drunk as a skunk including that ONE road trip when we bonded. _

_Oh sweetie I'm sorry I'm so sorry! Miriam started to weep, I still can't believe you got my magic, I always thought Olga would be the magical one she got so many of my traits and when you were born you were just like your father in every way I just never thought you had any in you. I'm sorry I should have been more supportive of my baby girl and now you're going away!_

_Wait I'm what?_

_Didn't you read your letter? Hogwarts is a boarding school! You're going to be away from the house for a bit, don't you worry I am going to write you everyday! Now we have to go out and get you some things for school._

Miriams smiling face fell suddenly and she got on one knee to be more at eye level with her daughter.

_Helga you must promise me one thing, you must never ever let your father know about this okay, he does not like magic at all we'll come up with a cover story for you leaving. Now lets get to work on breakfast!_

_You sit mom I think you've had a little too much "coffee" to be working on the stove_

_I need to work on that while your gone, Maybe I'll try to get a job._

_Well you are capable!_

Miriam and Helga spent the rest of that morning together making breakfast, seeing bob off to work and then Miriam told stories about her days as a young witch at bueaxum and how heard being the only american in a predominately french school. Stories of magical creatures and classes that Helga could only dream about.

_I felt like there should have been more stuff but whatever its the weekend and I have finals next week and need to study :P_


End file.
